Related Field
The present disclosure relates to a timing controller, a display device, and a method of driving the same.
Description of Related Art
In response to the development of the information society, there has been increasing demand for various types of display devices able to display images. Various display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, are in common use.
On a display panel, an image unit having a size greater than a single pixel may be formed by defective pixels having vague boundaries, or a Mura (also referred to as a stain) may be formed due to non-uniform screen characteristics. Therefore, image control technology for compensating for such a stain through data compensation or the like has been proposed.
As another example of image control technology, dithering control technology for expressing a greater number of grayscale levels than the number of grayscale levels able to be expressed by a source driver integrated circuit (IC) has been proposed.
When such image control technologies, including the image control technology for compensating for a stain and the dithering control technology, are applied, an unexpected dark defect may be formed on the display panel.
Such an unexpected dark defect may occur, even if no defects typically causing a dark defect are present on the display panel.